Kingdom Hearts A New Light
by MultiPyroWolf
Summary: what if everyone was gone? All the keyblade warriors from the past are gone and it's now someone elses turn  KH BBS


Kingdom Hearts- A New Light

Hello, we all know the story of Ventus,Terra, and Aqua, am i correct? Well, since Ventus, you know, past away away fighting Vanitas, and Terra, who is still trying to conquer the darkness within him, and Aqua, who began following her dream, i had to come in. My name is Alabaster, and i want to follow in those keyblade masters steps. Fight the darkness, follow my dreams, and believe is what i have learned. I never learned about the master though. They were two people i never really understood. Eraqus, and Xehanort. It was if they always fought against eachother, both knowing the secrets that lay beneath, but im not sure, i mean, i've never met them before. But what i do know is that Terra struck down Master Erqaus to save Ventus,and he's gone, and Master Xehanort just...turned to darkness. But im the new light, im the new hope that will save this world. People believe in me, and i cant let them down. I'll set out with the keyblade that was first given to me by my master,fatesedge, and i will explore to each worlds destroying my master insist i go the training grounds of the three masters, so i guess thats where i'll start.  
>"Alabaster."My master called.<br>I jog over and stop infront of him, doing a perfect stand of attention. "Yes master."  
>"Todays, today my boy. You leave, and i have entrustd you with this power, this gift. You must not use it wrong, and before you leave, i would like to test that." He turns and looks at me. "I want to battle you myself, and see if you have a strong heart of purity."<br>"Of couse, master." I reply, not thinkign much, just a friendly one-on-one battle.  
>My master summons his keyblade, as i summon mine. I step backwards, and the battle starts. We go about half hour clashing keyblades together, but i stop and stand straight. He comes running at me, and i flick my wrist up and his keyblade fly out of his hand. My keyblade the vanishes, and i stand panting. My master comes over and pats me on the head. He smiles, "Your good my boy, you'll make it."<br>I nod. "Thank you master."  
>He smiels and turns back, looking out the window." It is time, let us go." He leads the way as i follow him outside. We stand for a moment, taking in the memory.<br>"You remember where to go?" Master talks.  
>"Yes. The training grounds of the three masters." I reply. "But master, it still puzzles me, it was said it was sucked into the darkness, so why would i go there? What if i have to travel through darknss to reach my goal...i still don't understand."<br>"Boy," Master starts. "I send you there, to learn, to see what you can find, and if you need the travel through darkness to get your goal, so be it. I've tested you as much as i can, and you have a strong heart of light. Just hold on to yourelf, and you will make it through no matter what life throws at you. Now, you should go." He smiles at me. "You can always return."  
>I nod. "Master, i will return, and i will conqour darkness."<br>"Boy, you know that is a big task? You will never conqour darkness, Alabaster, beause withotu darkness, there is no light. We just cant let it over take our hearts." Master replys to me.  
>I stand and listen. 'master...you always know whats best.' i think. I nod. "Yes, master, okay, master." I smile, and i cant stop it. I hug him. "Thank you master, for everything." I pull back and smile. "I will not fail you."<br>My master cuckles but nods. "Yes, Alabaster, i knwo you wont. Now go."  
>I nod and hit my shoulder, the shoulder with my metal. My armor suit comes up over my body, and i summon my keyblade. I use it to open the portal then I throw it in the air and it comes back my keyblade vehicle. Thats what i call it, since i never really learned it's name. Master said it was unimportant , but he told me once. i kind of forgot thought. I hop on. "Bye master."<br>He nods, and i take of through the portal. I know where i am when its all blackish purple with stars. I have no time to really look around, since i start off for the training grounds instantly. It doesn't take long, so before i know it im there, walking up a path. I have my keyblade in my hand, and im not wearing armor anymore, but it really suprised me as i walked up to find Terra. I stopped and listened.  
>"Master Eraqus...i'm sorry, i didn;t mean to harm you..."<br>I watched him look at the ground, and now i noticed his keyblade. He was holding it as if he needed help keeping his balance. In shock i run over.  
>"H..hey, are you alright?" I ask.<br>He raised his head in suprise. "Huh?" He stood up and in a flash had his keyblade at my neck. "Who are you." He said sturn.  
>I gulped. "Alabaster."<br>Once Terra saw my keyblade he put his down. "I'm sorry, im not used to visitors here."  
>"Oh, it's alright." I say. "But, Terra, may i ask you a question?"<br>He looked puzzled on how he knew my name, but nodded.  
>"Why return here, when there's so many worlds out there? I know this is where master Eraqus was..struck down, but why here?" I ask."Why return, when there's barly anything left?" I look around and point out that the world was indeed empty.<br>He looked at me, then sighed. "Because, Alabaster, you don't know what happened here. Beign here now, despite how it looks, it makes me feel closer to my friends, it makes me feel better, it gives me the strength to defeat the -"  
>I stopped him. "Terra, no matter where you are Ventus and Aqua will be with you, and no matter where you are, you'll always have the strength." I took his hand and put it above his heart. "They'll always be here, even when their not." I smiled.<br>I saw Terra grin at me. "You knwo what Alabaster? Your a good kid, you have a good heart, just like Ven, but, how do you know so much about us?"  
>"Terra, your a master in my eyes. Since i was a kid growing up and training with my master, i've learned from all of you. I've read about you, and watched you guys since i was young. I knew about Aqua beatign you, and i knew about the darkness. I know about Xehanort, and master Eraqus. I know alot from just watching.I don't know...just somethign abotu here sparked my interest, and now that im here, it doesn't feel much different then at home."<br>Terra looked at me. "Well im sure you'll go far." He smiled. "With all the worlds, i know you will, and maybe- no, im positive we'll meet again, and maybe i'll have Aqua."  
>I nodded. "Yes, i promise." I smiled. "Terra, i know we'll meet again."<br>He looked at me strangly. "How can you be so sure?"  
>I chuckled. "Becuase, i just now we will. Terra, i dont know if you consider me one, but i consider you a friend, and friends stick together."<br>Terra nodded and paused for a moment, i could tell he was thinking by the look on his face. "Alabaster, i consider you a friend of course. Just now when i started talkign to you up to now, i realized alot of things. You reminded me of a boy i met. He would do anythign for his friends. he wanted to travel to different worlds with them. It reminds me of my friends, including you. Alabaster, i know wherever you go you'll make friends."  
>Alabaster nodded. He was only out about a few hours and he'd already made friends with Terra? "thanks."<br>He nodded and smiled. "But now, Alabaster, i must leave. See ya soon?"  
>"You know it." I smile.<br>I watch his armour appear and he summon his ride. I watch him leave, and it leaves me breathless.  
>After comign back to normal i decide to take a look around. There really isn't much left besides the main building, and the courtyard. I know the building is unstable, so i can't go in it, and the courtyard is a big mess with the stairs blocked. I sigh. "Did master know Terra would be here? Is that why he sent me?" I say aloud. I suddenly jump. Hearing someone walking around behind me, i turn my head. Seeing a human shadow now, i turn fully. The breathe within me vanishes, but it returns within seconds.<br>Standing infront of me is...Xehanort.  
>He look kind of disapointed, but why i wonder. I watch his every move, being careful, and soon he speaks, but only a few words.<br>"Vanitas. He is gone, useless. But now, i have a new pupil." and with that he turns and begins for the dark portal.  
>"Wait!" I say. "A new pupil? Who?" I ask. So many questions, but before i know it he's gone into the dark. I gulp, and in that moment i know i need to find my own master. Instantly i summon my armor and my keyblade, and i head for home.<br>It doesn't take long, like normal ad im there. I dont even land and i jump off. For a strange reason i can tell something's wrong. I run into the building, and pause. Once again my brethe hits me, but it doesn't return. Instead crystal clear tears run down my cheek. Infront of me i see a boy holding out a keyblade, and my master fall. I gasp for air. "NO!" I cry out. I stop cryign and now all i feel is rage. "Who are you!"  
>The boy turns around, and all i see is black. Just like vanitas, he wears a mask. All i can think of it repeating my last question, so i do. "Who are you." I say more sturn then before.<br>He now replys. "My name, is Darxen." 


End file.
